


You're Not Alone

by MCR_Lover221B



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker mention, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, post nightmare fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCR_Lover221B/pseuds/MCR_Lover221B
Summary: Rey and Ben both have nightmares. They use their force bond to comfort one another.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-reylo-void (Anysia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/gifts).



> I wrote this when I was 16, after The Last Jedi had come out, as a gift to the-reylo-void when she was going through a tough time (if you don't believe it's me I can prove it because I believe gave you both my name and email when submitting the fic to you, haha). At the time, I was scared of backlash from antis (I honestly still am) so I never posted it anywhere. However, I'm 19 now and have always been very sad I never posted it because honestly I'm still very proud of it. Any mistakes I'm blaming on my age haha. Enjoy!

Rey doesn’t know exactly why the nightmares have started. She’s been having them ever since the Battle of Crait, leaving her to just lay there during the night, contemplating everything around her. The dreams vary, but the theme stays the same: abandonment. First, her parents. Then, Luke. And now…

She can’t even bring herself to think his name, let alone say it. And yet it’s there, gnawing at the furthest corners of her mind like a dog at its bone, late at night when no one else on the Falcon is awake. Sometimes, she’ll reach out like Luke taught her, but there’s never a response. On a few of the very lonely nights, she wonders if Snoke hadn’t been lying about forging their connection. But then she remembers the last time she saw him. That look still haunts her, and with a pang, she remembers that she shut him out; not the other way around. Still, she supposes he could have reached out if he wanted. 

But maybe he doesn’t want. Oh, stars, what if it had all been a lie? What if he had been manipulating her, just like everyone said? And what if—

“It wasn’t a lie.”

Rey starts violently and sits up, hand immediately going for her blaster out of pure instinct. But she knows the voice all too well. It was the same voice that had told her she wasn’t alone. 

“Ben,” she breathes. 

He doesn’t speak for a moment, glancing around. “Hm. I still can’t see your surroundings.”

The relief gives way to a tiny spark of resentment that she tries not to let grow into a flame. “Why didn’t you reach out? I have.”

Is that a flash of guilt she sees in Ben’s eyes? “I thought you didn’t want what I had to offer you.”

“I…I did, but…”

“But what?” Ben challenges. “You threw me away like trash. I see the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Rey flinches, and Ben knows he’s struck a nerve. Even as it was coming out of his mouth, he regretted it. Stars, he was a moron. He takes a step forward. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” He kneels down beside the bed, a little too close for comfort but Rey doesn’t fear him. His expression changes from apologetic to concerned. “You haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Nightmares,” Rey mumbles, looking away.

Ben’s expression softens. “I have them, too. Sometimes.”

She looks back at him. “You do?”

He nods. “You aren’t alone.”

It’s still as comforting as it was when he said it in the hut. Perhaps even more so.

“What are they about for you?” Her voice is quiet, barely even a whisper.

“Snoke.” He flinches at the name of his tormentor and Rey finds herself wanting to hold hands with him. “My father. That night with Luke.” He looks up at her. “What about you?”

“Abandonment.” She shrugs. “My parents, you, Luke… I suppose we have a common denominator in Luke.”

For the first time since she’s known him, Ben laughs. It’s small, just a huff, really, but a smile is gracing his lips and it meets his eyes. She finds herself smiling, too. 

“I guess we do.” He shifts a bit, and Rey remembers how uncomfortable the floor of her room is.

“Er...do you want to come up here? There’s room for two.” 

Ben looks startled at the suggestion, as if he finds the proposition scandalous. Even in the darkness, Rey thinks she can see that his face has turned a bit redder than before. He swallows and nods, moving to get into bed with her. 

Rey doesn’t know how long they lay together like this. At some point they’ve moved from not touching at all to her head lying on Ben’s chest in the crook of his neck, and his hand rubbing invisible patterns into the back of hers. She’s not quite entirely sure what their whole relationship actually is. They’d talked a bit, trying to comfort one another about their nightmares, but now everything is quiet. 

“Snoke is gone. Things are different now,” Rey murmurs, turning her head to look up at him. “You could come back. I’ll help you.”

Ben doesn’t say anything at first and his hand’s movement stops. Rey holds her breath, wondering if she’ll lose him again. She searches his impassive expression, hoping for any indication of his thoughts at all. The invisible patterns resume after what feels like an eternity, but his voice doesn’t. Rey lays her head back down. At least he’s still here. 

As she’s starting to fall back asleep, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat, she hears a quiet murmur: “I’ll consider it.”

A smile graces Rey’s lips. She knows that nothing is sure yet, that nothing is confirmed. She also knows that he could very well be trying to get her to drop the matter.

But it’s a start. And Rey swears that right before she falls asleep, she feels a pair of lips on the top of her head, caressing her into the silence.


End file.
